


Circulo Vicioso

by LunaIssabella



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: (...) Sabe que llegará el día en que la emoción que siente se transforme en odio y rabia, pero mientras disfrutará el infernal círculo. (...)





	Circulo Vicioso

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Hay una mejor manera de iniciar en una nueva ship? Pues yo no la conozco
> 
> Fic ZaDr

**Círculo vicioso**

Dib observa sus manos alzadas con la luz del sol que se cuela en su habitación, para cualquiera que entre en su habitación pensaría que está haciendo otra de sus locuras, pero sólo permanece allí estático sin apartar la vista de sus manos mirando cada pequeña cicatriz que nadie más ve porque llevan años cicatrizando, no como las que se extienden por sus brazos y cubre celosamente con su gabardina a pesar del infernal calor.

Cicatrices hechas en alguna de sus cruzadas en contra de Zim, una que no puede recordar, pero aún las siente en sus dedos, aunque están prácticamente desaparecidas. Cierra sus ojos sentándose para quitarse la gabardina, la deja a un lado y mira los rasguños en sus brazos, así como las mordidas en sus hombros hechas por Zim, no precisamente peleando.

Dib aprieta sus manos preguntándose como siempre que está haciendo con su vida. Desde que Zim llegó a la tierra lleva seis años combatiéndolo, seis largos años dónde su relación de enemigos pasó a ser algo más gradualmente pero aún se pelean para conservar las apariencias.

Bufa sonriendo amargamente. ¿Manteniendo las apariencias para quién? A nadie le importa Dib ni creen sus palabras de que Zim es un alíen, ni siquiera Gaz sabiendo la verdad le da importancia.

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Para qué seguir peleando cuándo sus disputas pasaron de ser planes infantiles para tener al otro a hacerse daño realmente? Y cómo en un maldito circulo vicioso ahora luego de cada pelea terminan enredados entre sábanas y polvo entregándose al desenfreno sin sentido.

No entiende para que se esfuerza en mantenerlo así por tanto tiempo cuando puede utilizar esa cercanía para tomar pruebas y exponerlo. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo, exponerlo no servirá de nada más. Su vida es miserable y vacía excepto en esos momentos que fingen odiarse, dónde luchan casi hasta morir para luego curar las heridas del otro tiernamente o exprimirlas para causarse más dolor placentero.

Siente una corriente eléctrica recorrer su nuca extrayéndole de golpe de sus cavilaciones. Se gira entrecerrando sus ojos hasta que casi puede ver la fluctuación de la energía hasta una dirección que conoce demasiado bien. Su cuerpo se estremece llenándose de energía mientras toma una mochila que siempre tiene preparada para esos casos y corre fuera de la casa dejando sus cavilaciones olvidadas en su fría habitación.

Sabe que llegará el día en que la emoción que siente se transforme en odio y rabia, pero mientras disfrutará el infernal círculo.


End file.
